


The joys of being clean

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The results of Sherlock's blood test lead to some fun times for the boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	The joys of being clean

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having some fun

John looked up from his paper as Sherlock came bounding into the flat, clutching a sheet of paper. He was vibrating with energy, the biggest smile John had ever seen on his face.

“I am going to assume you’ve had good news.” John said.

“Good news doesn’t begin to describe it.” Sherlock exclaimed as he whirled about the room, “Great isn’t even right. It just may be the best news I have ever received.”

He stopped and cocked his head to one side in thought for several seconds.

“Well, some of the best news I have received since I met you.” he amended.

John smiled up at him.

“Do I get to know this joyful news?” he asked.

“Of course you do, it affects you too,” Sherlock said, pausing as uncertainty crossed his face, “if you want it to that is.”

 He came over to stand beside John’s chair and held out the sheet of paper. John took it from his hand intrigued and read it, then read it again, his smile growing bigger.

“Your blood test came back negative. You’re clean.” he said.

Sherlock nodded. John took his hand and kissed the palm.   
“You didn’t have to take one, I believed you when you said you were clean.” John told him.

“I know, but I didn’t want there to ever be any doubts. “Sherlock said.

John stood up and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s waist, pulling his tightly against his chest.

“Do you know what this means?” he asked as he nibbled on Sherlock’s jaw.

“No more condoms.” Sherlock said as he tipped his head back to give John easier access to his neck.

“No more condoms.” John agreed, “I can sink my cock into that glorious ass of yours with nothing between them.”

Sherlock shivered at John’s words, and then grinned his most wicked grin.

“Now?” he suggested.

“Now would be good.” John agreed.

John whooped in surprise as Sherlock practically yanked him off his feet as he drug him into the bedroom.  Sherlock pulled John’s jumper over his head, tossing it aside, and then attacked the buttons on his shirt. Sherlock’s nimble fingers made short work of the snap and zip of his jeans, and then they, along with his pants joined the rest of his clothes on the floor. John hummed as Sherlock ran his hands down John’s chest, then slid along his waist to cup his ass as he pulled John close.

John grabbed the back of his head and mashed their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

“Clothes, off, now.” John gasped when they pulled apart for air.

He got the buttons on Sherlock’s shirt undone while Sherlock handled his trousers. Somehow, despite getting in each other’s way, they managed to get Sherlock undressed.  Sherlock kissed John as he backed him toward the bed, giving him a gentle shove when they reached it. John fell back on the bed and Sherlock pounced on him, covering his body with his own.  John ran his hands over every inch of Sherlock he could reach, starting at his shoulders and moving down his back to grab and squeeze his ass. He arched up with a moan when Sherlock sucked on the pulse point on his neck, grinding his hard cock against Sherlock’s.

“Lift up.” John told Sherlock.

Sherlock lifted his body off of John’s. John scooted up until his back was against the head board.

“Bring that gorgeous ass over here where I can reach it.” John said as he grabbed the lubricant out of the bedside table drawer.

Sherlock moved to John’s side. John pulled his face down to kiss him as he ran a lubed finger along his perineum, and then teased it against his puckered hole. Sherlock gave a soft grunt as the digit slid into him. John eased it in and out a few times before adding another. He kissed and nibbled on Sherlock’s jaw and neck as he began scissoring his fingers, stretching him. Sherlock hissed at the burn of being stretched, then moaned as John curled his fingers and lightly caressed his prostrate. Soon John added a third finger and Sherlock began to rock back and forth, eagerly fucking John’s fingers as he opened himself up for John’s cock. When he couldn’t wait any more, he kissed John, pulled himself off of his fingers and straddled his hips. He applied a generous amount of lube to John’s cock, enjoying the groans that John made as he stroked him. He lifted up, lined the head of John’s cock up with his hole and sank down, forcing himself to go as slowly as possible so he could savor every second of being filled. John clenched his fists in the sheets and bit his lip as the sensations of Sherlock’s tight, hot ass slowly engulfing his bare cock flooded his brain.

“So good.” he whispered when he was completely incased.

Sherlock sat perfectly still, the pleasure of having John’s cock filling him, stretching him over riding his ability to speak. Slowly, he began to move, rising up until John was barely in him, and then lowering back down. John stroked Sherlock’s hips and thighs, feeling the muscles flex under his hands as Sherlock moved, torturing him with pleasure. Sweat broke out on Sherlock’s face and rolled down his chest as he struggled to take it slow, to make it last. He had waited so long for this, he didn’t want it to ever end. He looked at John, his eyes darkened with lust; ecstasy openly displayed on his face and felt the thin hold he had on his control shatter. He began to move faster, lifting up, then slamming back down, a little faster and harder each time. John grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss as he lifted his hips, thrusting up as Sherlock came down.  The sounds of hot sweaty skin on skin, low grunts and growls, and wet, messy kissing filled the room. Sherlock threw his head back with a cry when John wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke it, matching their frenzied paced. Sherlock’s whole body shook as his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave, drowning him in a flood of pleasure. John moaned as Sherlock’s ass tightened around his cock, trying to squeeze it off.  When Sherlock had finished coming, John grabbed his hips and thrust up into him several times, then held perfectly still as his orgasm hit, filling Sherlock’s ass with his cum. Sherlock collapsed on John’s chest in a boneless heap. For quite a while, they lay there, while racing pulses slowed and breathing returned to normal. Sherlock looked up at John, who was resting his head against the headboard with his eyes closed. He felt John’s cum where it had run down his thighs and had never thought a cooling, sticky mess would feel so good.  That’s one of the many joys of being clean, he thought as he snuggled against John. And the best part was they would get to do it again, as many times as they wanted.


End file.
